


Too Fine for Daily Wear

by genus_species



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/genus_species
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn’t exactly what she wanted, personal assistant to a member of Highbury Partner’s Lifestyle Group. She didn’t get degrees in marketing and library science to be someone’s secretary. But after weeks of desperate job searching, she has lowered her standards. When Emma Woodhouse—beautiful, rich, and intelligent—offers her a job, Harriet can’t say no."</p>
<p>I couldn't help wondering what would happen if Harriet fell in love with Emma instead of Knightley... And then the plotbunnies ran away with my brain. More chapters/updates to come as inspiration strikes. Comments and criticism much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Fine for Daily Wear

Harriet did not expect to land the job. It isn't exactly what she wanted, personal assistant to a member of Highbury Partner’s Lifestyle Group. She didn’t get degrees in marketing and library science to be someone’s secretary. But after weeks of desperate job searching, she has lowered her standards. When Emma Woodhouse—beautiful, rich, and intelligent—offers her a job, Harriet can’t say no.

After two weeks on the job, she realizes that Emma cannot be refused or denied. Her boss doesn't have much of a temper, but she has something worse: an appalling willingness to help. For example, the time Harriet comes in to work wearing black Felice boots with a brown Alfani midi skirt from a Macy’s sale--

The resulting fashion intervention lasts until mid-afternoon, and almost maxes out Harriet’s credit card. Even in her barely-controlled state of panic, Harriet can admit that it’s fun to be fussed over. 

Harriet has been at Highbury for a full month when Emma strikes again. “Alex, Annie, and I are getting drinks,” Emma says, leaning over Harriet’s desk. “Will you join us?” It isn’t a question.

Harriet reads over the email one more time, hits send, and looks up. Mistake, she thinks. Think of icebergs, 19th century British literature, business growth models—anything except Emma standing in front of her. She tries not to blush. “I’ll come,” she says. “Now?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Emma says, and leaves.

Harriet shuts down her computer, and goes to the restroom. She stands in front of the mirror and runs a brush through her short hair. Calm down, she thinks. Calm down. And then, with a familiar flash of anger, Why are they always straight? 

She touches up her makeup in the mirror and adds a little bit of red lipstick. She turns to leave the bathroom.

“Harriet!” says Emma. Harriet starts back, and narrowly avoids colliding with her. “Harriet,” says Emma again, and smiles. “That lipstick—”

“Yes?” says Harriet. She can’t help the eagerness in her voice.

“That lipstick is very Emma Approved.”

“Thank you,” says Harriet, and walks past her out of the bathroom. 

Alex Knightley is waiting in the foyer. “Hi, Harriet.”

“Hey.” She pulls out her sunglasses. They aren’t Emma Approved, but they’re what she can afford.

“How was your day?” he asks.

“It was…busy. Planning a reception.” Alex looks tired, she thinks. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” he says. “But productive.” He leans closer. “Can you make sure Emma doesn’t back out of our meeting on Friday?”

“I’ll tie her to the chair if I have to,” Harriet says. 

Alex laughs. “Thanks.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and begins tapping at it with his thumbs.

I am not standing here, cross-eyed, Harriet thinks. I am not picturing tying up my boss. I am not picturing my boss tied up. I am not—

“Earth to Harriet,” Emma says.

She turns red. “Sorry.”

Alex shoves his phone into his pocket. “Shall we go?”


End file.
